I should have known
by Sahenia
Summary: OS...Dis moi, James, si tu l'aimes vraiment, pourquoi ta voix devient si douce les rares fois où tu me parles encore? Pourquoi parfois, tes regards vont vers moi quand tes lèvres sont à elles? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée, cette nuit là?


_Salut tout le monde!!_

_Voilà un tout petit OS pas très joyeux sur un personnage encore jamais exploité par moi-même (envie de nouveauté en ce moment lol): j'ai nommé James Potter. Sorte de triangle amoureux entre Lily, Jamie et une Oc de mon invention. C'est pas très long et j'espère que ça vous plaira Comme d'hab lol, je me répète!_

_Bisous à toutes et à bientot!!_

* * *

**I should have known  
**_J'aurais dû savoir_

* * *

_°0oJames_

Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, entre elle et moi, ne représentait rien. Ni pour elle, ni pour moi. A l'époque, j'étais en cinquième année, jeune et insouciant. Certaines personnes pensent que rien n'a changé depuis ce temps, mais elles ont tord, je ne suis plus le même. Fini, les soirées passées au coin du feu à ne rien faire d'autre que concocter des plans idiots entre maraudeurs, et fini aussi les innombrables heures de colle et autre travaux d'intérêts généraux pour le collège. Ca faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie, mais dès qu'elle m'a laissé entrer dans la sienne, tout a basculé.

Mais comme je le disais, à l'époque, je n'étais pas aussi mature. Les rares fois où elle m'adressait la parole, elle m'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux, et quand enfin je pouvais sentir sa peau sur la mienne, c'était seulement la brûlure d'une gifle claquant sur ma joue. En y réflechissant, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il faut dire que j'étais bien ce petit con imbu de lui et irresponsable dont elle me traitait. Et puis, je ne serais peut-être pas le même aujourd'hui si elle ne m'avait pas mis autant de batons dans les roues...

La cinquième année a été importante, pour moi. Je devenais capitaine de mon équipe de Quidditch, je grandissais...Je voulais que les autres voient à quel point je réussissais là où ils se cassaient la figure. Pas pour être méchant, mais j'aime inciter le respect et l'admiration. C'était le bal de fin d'année et bien sûr, j'ai tenté de l'inviter, comme à chaque évènement où les garçons devaient inviter des filles à Poudlard. Et comme à chacune de mes tentatives, je me suis fait remballer avec toute la dignité et le mépris dont elle était capable.

Les maraudeurs ne sont pas n'importe qui, à l'école. On n'ose pas imaginer un de nous en train de s'excuser sincèrement devant un professeur, ou se lier avec les Serpentards, ou encore aller à un bal sans cavalière. Même Peter n'est jamais célibataire pour ces grandes occasions, alors imaginez-moi, le grand chef de la bande, qu'en penseraient les élèves? Non, c'était impossible. Il était connu de tous que j'étais follement épris de la belle rouquine intouchable, et c'est pourquoi je me présentais à chaque bal avec une cavalière différente, pour qu'on ne se méprenne pas sur une relation possible.

En général, et ça vaut pour Patmol et moi, je choisis les plus belles écervelées de Poudlard. Sans vouloir me vanter, ça se bouscule au portillon...Même si j'avais un oeil crevé et une calvitie naissante, je crois que j'aurais l'embarras du choix. Mon statut de capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch et de maraudeur fait de moi une des coqueluches de l'école, forcément. Mais cette fois-là, pour ce bal, je n'ai pas respecté les conventions habituelles. Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi, mais j'ai soudain pensé que j'avais besoin d'une vraie cavalière, au moins pour savoir si je pouvais passer une bonne soirée avec une autre fille que celle de mes rêves.

J'ai choisis Mary Asher. Elle jouait au Quidditch avec moi, à cette époque. Depuis, elle a quitté l'équipe pour cause médicale. Presque aussi grande que moi, elle avait ce corps souple et élancé qu'on retrouve sur les ballerines moldues. Ses longs cheveux châtains bouclaient jusqu'à mi-dos, animés de reflets caramel. Elle avait un teint hâlé qui lui faisait constamment bonne mine, et une peau lisse et irisé. Ses prunelles noisettes en amande et son grand sourire rieur la rendait sympathique à n'importe qui. Sa beauté, bien que certaine, était loin d'égaler celle de ma Lily, mais elle avait cette aura charmante qui m'a dicté de l'inviter à ce bal. _J'aurais dû savoir..._

Ses yeux avaient brillé quand je l'avais invitée, mais elle ne s'était pas répendue de ces gloussements insupportables que j'attendais. Le soir du bal, elle s'était mise sur son 31. Le mois de juin, incroyablement chaud, avait rendu sa robe courte et vaporeuse, d'un blanc de lait. Son décolleté était à peine dévoilé, ses épaules couvertes de manches courtes et aériennes. Seules ses jambes, longues et galbées, étaient visibles, plantées sur leurs escarpins dorés. Sa bouche recouverte d'un gloss translucide et ses paupières ornées de poudre or étaient ses seuls marques de sophistication.

J'avais cru que je passerais une bonne soirée. J'en ai passé une excellente. Mary était aussi douce et légère qu'elle le paraissait. Elle ne riait pas à mes blagues parce que je l'impressionait, mais parce qu'elle aimait mon humour. Elle ne me souriait pas pour me séduire mais pour me montrer qu'elle était heureuse d'être là. Elle ne se collait pas à moi en dansant mais rester simplement à sa place. Elle faisait l'idiote quand la musique était punk, elle parlait de tout et de rien, chambrait Sirius sur sa stupide cavalière et parlait Astronomie avec Remus.

Quant à Lily, elle m'avait plutôt désespéré ce soir-là. Si je continuais ce petit jeu de séduction à sens unique avec elle, c'était parce que je savais qu'elle n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle voulait le laisser croire. Mais à ce bal, c'était différent. Je l'avais vue détailler Mary à notre arrivée, faire la moue, me lancer un regard méprisant. Stop. Depuis, elle s'amusait comme une folle au bras de son cavalier, Diggory. Il la faisait virevolter comme une danseuse et ils riaient trop fort, trop franchement. Je les imaginais déjà finir la soirée ensemble...J'ai préféré me concentrer sur ma propre soirée que de me la gâcher en pensant à elle. Une fois dans ma vie, ça n'aurait pas été lourd de conséquences. _J'aurais dû savoir..._

Plus tard, alors que Patmol avait déjà emmené sa cavalière dans nos dortoirs, et que Lunard avait obligé la sienne à retourner dans son dortoir à elle, Mary et moi sommes sortis. La Grande Salle était surpeuplée, surchauffée, et les couloirs du chateau étaient devenus le refuge de quelques couples pas très catholiques que nous ne voulions pas croiser. Nous sommes donc partis dans le Parc. Comme toujours, Dumbledore avait mis le paquet côté décoration et mièvrerie. Les buissons et les arbres étaient habités par de minuscules fées lumineuses, qui gloussaient et chantonnaient joyeusement sur notre passage. La surface du lac, elle aussi, semblait être devenue la patinoire des fées, où elles étaient encore moins discrètes.

Dire que nous avons marché en silence, ce serait mentir. Les nouvelles stratégies que j'avais prévu pour la coupe de Quidditch de l'an prochain, les résultats approchants de nos BUSEs, la perfidie écoeurante des Serpentards, les cheveux gras de Rogue, l'avenir des maraudeurs, les métiers qu'on envisageait...On discutait sans s'arrêter, et surtout, sans s'ennuyer mutuellement. Nous nous sommes ensuite plantés devant le lac, debouts. On essayait d'attraper les fées. C'est elle qui a réussi la première.

La créature, qui rentrait toute entière dans la main de Mary, était magnifique. Une lumière semblait venir de son ventre, grossissant et faiblissant au rythme de sa respiration, et irradiait toute sa peau bleutée. Le visage fin et aux yeux drôlement démuserés, un rire dément aux lèvres, des cheveux plus fins que du fil de couture faisaient d'elle une bête réellement magique, féerique. De ses ailes de libellule, elle s'est brusquement envolée, nous laissant hilares, Mary et moi.

**Je passe vraiment une excellente soirée, tu sais, James...**

Si peu de mots. Sa voix douce et veloutée m'a parut si tendre, si sincère, que je n'ai pas sû résister. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit ainsi, c'était impulsif. Mes yeux se sont fixés sur les siens, et avant que mon cerveau ne me rappelle à l'ordre, je l'ai embrassée. C'était un baiser un peu trop long, et un peu trop langoureux, mais délicieux. Elle n'a pas parut choquée, encore moins repoussée, elle a simplement répondu.

Bien sur, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Embrasser une fille quand on en aime une autre, ce n'est pas bien du tout. Et surtout, ce n'est pas mon genre. Même Sirius n'en aurait pas fait autant, si on imagine qu'il aurait pû tomber amoureux d'une fille du collège. Mais c'était innocent, bon enfant, comme un merci pour ce compliment sincère et innatendu. Elle n'en a pas réclamé plus, et depuis, notre relation est inchangé, nous sommes toujours de bons amis. _J'aurais dû savoir..._

* * *

_°0oMary_

Les gens ne sont pas méchants. Du moins, James Potter ne l'est pas. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est incroyablement stupide, comme la plupart des garçons de son âge. Il est tellement facile de les faire tourner en bourique, de leur jouer la comédie, qu'on s'en lasse très vite. Quelques oeillades amicales, des sourires francs, des gestes non mesurés, et ils s'imaginent que tout va bien, que tout est normal. Sans se douter qu'au fond de nous, on se meurt d'eux.

J'aurais aimé que cette soirée n'est jamais eu lieu. Que le bal soit annulé, qu'il invite une autre fille, qu'il la passe avec Lily, qu'il soit malade...N'importe quoi qui aurait pû faire disparaître ces deux ans de malheur de ma vie. Mais non, comme toujours, je suis la victime. Jamais je ne saurais, jamais je ne pourrais profiter de ma vie comme le font des centaines d'adolescentes.

Je connais James Potter depuis ma première année, puisque nous sommes de la même maison, et il est devenu mon ami en deuxième année, quand nous sommes entrés dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. C'était un maraudeur, un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, déjà à cette époque. Ses idioties me faisaient rire, moi qui n'ai toujours été qu'une simple Gryffondor, ni plus ni moins que les autres. Je m'entendais aussi bien avec lui qu'avec Remus, Sirius et Peter. Un peu plus peut-être, allez savoir.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'étais heureuse qu'il m'invite à ce bal de fin de notre cinquième année. Je savais pertinament que c'était pour rendre sa Lily jalouse, mais je m'en fichais. Je savais que j'allais passer une soirée agréable, à rire et danser, sans me prendre la tête avec un cavalier pot de colle ou jaloux. Ma robe était sobre, son costume aussi, tout était impeccablement bien assorti. J'y suis donc allée le coeur léger, la fleur au fusil. _J'aurais dû savoir..._

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui. Il était beau, soit. Grand, sa minceur naturelle avait été remodelée par les années d'entrainement intensif auxquelles j'avais assisté. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus bruns que les miens, noirs, et jamais aussi bien coiffés que ceux de Sirius. Ses mèches folles partaient dans tous les sens, donnant à son visage taillé dans le marbre des airs de grand gamin. Ses yeux chocolats étaient doux et rieurs, toujours à l'affut d'une occasion de faire l'imbécile, comme ses sourires immenses et incontrôlés qu'il distribuait à tour de bras.

Ce soir-là, son costume aussi était chocolat. Droit, parfaitement coupé, la chemise blanche qu'il portait sous sa veste ne faisait que donner du charme à son corps de pré-adulte. Je ne mentirais pas, il m'a coupé le souffle, quand il est venu me chercher. Mais toujours rien. De la beauté, ça oui, mais aucune boule à l'estomac, pas de papillons, pas de palpitations à signaler...J'en étais rassurée, persuadée de passer une nuit parfaitement amicale, bon enfant.

D'ailleurs, c'est bien comme ça que le bal a commencé. On s'est beaucoup amusé. Les cavalières choisies par les trois autres maraudeurs étaient complètement à côté de la plaque, malgré leurs beauté à faire pâlir Grace Kelly. Sans vouloir blesser leur intellect, ce soir-là, j'étais plutôt fière d'être moins belle qu'elles, mais plus fûtée. D'ailleurs, les garçons faisaient tout pour fuir leurs dulcinées, mis à part le séducteur Sirius qui ne pensait qu'à la ramener avec lui, le plus vite possible (en partie pour qu'elle arrête de jacasser et se rende utile, je pense).

Tout se déroulait donc comme prévu, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde nous quitte. Rapidement, j'ai voulu sortir de la salle. Pas pour m'isoler au bras de James, mais simplement pour ne plus supporter les gloussements des filles et les hurlements des garçons, qui commençaient à dégénérer, sûrement à cause d'un trop plein d'adrénaline et d'hormones bouillonantes. Les couloirs, les salles communes, les dortoirs étaient devenu les théatres des couples adolescents, et je ne tenais pas à en faire partie. Nous sommes donc allés vers le Lac.

C'était magnifique. J'ai même réussi à attraper une des petites fées que les enseignants avaient mis là pour l'occasion. Elles avaient des voix et des colères très drôles. Il faut dire que James et moi rions un peu pour n'importe quoi, à l'époque. Jeunes et insouciants. Depuis, tout ça est oublié. Lui est pratiquement un homme, au bras de sa belle rousse, et je ne suis plus qu'un déchet de ce que j'ai pû être en ce temps là. _J'aurais dû savoir..._

Soudainement, il m'a embrassée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. En une seconde, en pleine discussion, son visage a plongé sur le mien et je n'ai plus réfléchi. Sans me vanter, je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle une mocheté, et j'avais déjà eu un ou deux petits copains avant ce bal. Des garçons gentils mais banales, sans grand intérêt. Cette fois là, ce fût incroyablement différent, et les papillons sont arrivés.

Ca fait deux ans maintenant que cette soirée est passée. Et depuis, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde est une torture. James et moi n'en avons jamais reparlé. C'était une erreur pour lui, un coup de folie qu'il ne sait pas assumer. Pour moi aussi, c'est une erreur, quelque chose qui me perdra, incessament sous peu. Mais pourquoi les papillons ne s'envolent-ils pas? Pourquoi ma gorge reste si serrée et mes yeux mouillés quand je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir?

Ils sont là, tous les deux, à quelques mètres de moi. Nous sommes tous les trois dans la même maison, ce qui explique que nous partageons tous nos cours, tous nos repas, toutes nos sorties, tous nos entrainements...C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté l'équipe de Quidditch. Non seulement je n'ai plus goût au sport et à la compétition, mais en plus, je ne supportais plus ces sourires et ses accolades qu'on partageait en fin de match. Trop dur.

Elle ne minaude pas, elle ne joue pas avec ses cheveux, elle ne se donne pas en spectacle. Je n'arrive même pas à la détester, et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Ils sont là, à partager ce dîner infect, à rire et discuter en compagnie d'amis que je n'ose même plus regarder en face. Ils sont heureux, insouciants, ils ont un avenir, et ça me brûle vive. Alors que je plonge mon nez dans mon verre de jus de citrouille, ils échangent un baiser. J'ai l'habitude, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'étouffer.

Leurs gestes sont légers, aériens. Ils se sont à peine touchés, et pourtant je vois leurs joues rosir d'ici. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous il y a deux ans. Ils ont l'air tellement bien, tellement sûrs d'eux et de leur couple qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de s'embrasser franchement pour savoir qu'ils sont parfaitement faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se détachent aussi vite qu'ils se sont touchés, les yeux dans les yeux, et je peux voir un tendre sourire de James à son aimée.

Mais dis moi, James. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, si elle est faite pour toi, si tu es si heureux que tu le cris sur tous les toits, si vraiment pour toi tout est parfait, que tu n'as plus rien à attendre de l'amour, pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça? Pourquoi tes sourires continuent-ils d'être si personnels? Pourquoi ta voix devient si douce les rares fois où tu me parles encore? Pourquoi parfois, tes regards vont vers moi quand tes lèvres sont à elles? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée, cette nuit là?

Je ne peux pas en regarder plus, je préfères partir. Je me lève, mon assiette à peine entamée. Sur mon passage, j'entends des chuchottements malsains, des regards pervers. Je sens son regard brûler mon dos, dans la foule des autres. Les gens aiment parler sur mon compte, depuis quelques temps. Il faut dire que j'ai bien changé depuis le jour où James m'a invitée au bal. Raisons médicales, voilà ma couverture.

Mes cheveux, autrefois longs et brillants, sont maintenant constamment relevés en une queue de cheval négligée. Je ne me maquille plus, et je ne porte que des vêtements de sports, le plus discret possible. Je n'ai jamais été grosse, et je le suis de moins en moins. Le stress, la tristesse, tout ça m'a fait perdre une quinzaine de kilos en seulement deux ans. Les vêtements amples le cachent un peu, mais mes os saillants et mon visage creux ne trompe personne. Je crois que l'appetit est partie avec la joie de vivre, évincés par un amour impossible.

Et le pire, pour moi, c'est ce souvenir. Cette facilité avec laquelle je pourrais réciter cette scène par coeur, encore et encore. Aucun détail ne s'efface, même avec les mois qui passe. Son visage, soudainement trop flou pour que je vois ses traits avec précision, et ce contact, doux mais tellement puissant. Il m'a litteralement électrisée. Quand mes lèvres se sont entrouvertes, plus par surprise que par envie, il en a lentement profité pour approfondir ce baiser.

Sa bouche avait un coup de miel et de champagne, sa langue venait caresser la mienne, danser avec elle, et je ne faisais rien pour arrêter ça. Je me suis même prise au jeu, lui répondant aussi langoureusement qu'il m'adressait ce baiser. Ses mains ont glissé dans mon dos, sur le tissus fin de ma robe, se sont arrêtées sur mes reins, se sont appuyées légèrement. Les miennes, en bons moutons de panurge, ont encerclé sa nuque chaude et puissante. Tout était si bon, si naturel. Et les papillons sont arrivés. Maudits papillons.

Les larmes coulent. Combien de fois ai-je pleuré en repensant à ce baiser? Au moins un millier. Mais c'est fini, c'est terminé, je ne pleurerais plus. Je ne me lamenterais plus sur mon sort, je ne repenserais plus à lui, à son baiser, à sa future fiancée, à ses amis, à son équipe, à sa maison. Je vais rayer James Potter de ma vie, et je vais me rayer de la sienne. J'ai trop souffert, ça devient trop dur, et je dois stopper ça. Je suis une adulte, non? Je dois savoir assumer mes actes et tirer un trait sur le passé.

Le vent souffle fort à mes oreilles. D'un geste rapide et brute, je défais ma couette. Je veux sentir mes cheveux sur ma joue, même si ils ne sont plus aussi doux qu'autrefois. Je monte sur la pierre. Il fait froid, mais ça m'est égal. Ca ne sera jamais aussi froid que mon coeur. Et ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. Il ne pleut pas. Je voulais sourire, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est pourtant ce que je voulais. Ca fait des mois que j'y pense, et maintenant, je ne sais plus.

Mais si je sais, bien sur que c'est ce que je veux. Une bourrasque de bise glacée essaye de m'en dissuader, mais elle arrive trop tard, je suis bien décidée. J'enlève la veste de jogging que je porte, me retrouvant en léger débardeur blanc. Je suis atrocement maigre et laide. Ce n'est pas dans cet état que je voulais le faire, mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je sais que je ne remonterais jamais la pente. Tant pis, ça aussi ça m'est égal, maintenant.

La veste tombe par terre dans un bruissement flou, masqué par le bruit du vent; J'ai froid, et les larmes continuent de couler, même si je ne veux plus pleurer. Est-ce que je suis assez courageuse? Bien sur que je le suis, si le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Gryffondor, c'est parce qu'il savait que ça allait arriver un jour, et que je serais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne va pas être déçu! Je ne reculerais devant rien, et je ne me laisserais amadouer par personne.

J'essuis une dernière larme, et j'écarte les bras. Il faut que j'inspire bien à fond. C'est important, au moins pour en garder un souvenir. Une dernière fois aussi, je m'autorise à le revoir, revoir cette scène et m'imaginer dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je ne pleure pas. Je t'aime James Potter, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Et je ne te le dirais jamais. Je t'aime mais je n'aurais plus mal pour toi, je ne pleurerais plus pour toi. Par contre, toi, tu vas pleurer pour moi.

Et enfin, après ces pensées, j'ai réussi à sourire. Un sourire dérisoire par rapport à ce dont j'étais capable avant, mais je souris. Et je me laisse aller, parce que je sais que j'en suis complètement capable, et que c'est ce que je veux. Ma dernière pensée à été pour James, la dernière chose que j'ai senti a été le vent frais sur mon visage enfin détendu, et le dernier son que j'ai perçu a été mon propre hurlement, une seconde avant d'heurter le sol. _J'aurais dû savoir..._


End file.
